Użytkownik:Nightmare klacz/ Brudnopis na kucyka
Nina '-' 'pół kucyk pół smok. Ponsona Nightmare klacz. Posiada skrzydła Ender DragonaJestem wielką fanką minecrafta, stąd ten pomysł na smocze skrzydła. :), które ją bardzo zadziwiły, gdy je zobaczyła. Powstanie kucyka Początkowo kucyk miał być żółtą klaczą o długich niebieskich włosach i posiadać skrzydła smoka, autorka jednak zmieniła styl grzywy i jej barwę oraz zmieniła kolor ciała. (oczy pozostały takie same - niebieskie). Wygląd Posiada brązowe włosy, które za czasów podstawówki miała rozpuszczone, ale ostatnio zaczęła ubierać białą opaskę i zaplatać je w koński ogon.Wiecie. Takie nawiązanie. Posiada smocze skrzydła (jak na razie nie znalazłam drugiego kucyka ze smoczymi skrzydłami). Nie posiada normalnego Alter-EgoCzy jakiekolwiek Alter-Ego było normalne?, ale przez to, że w świecie minecrafta spadła na nią klątwa, potrafi np. zamieniać się w Nightmare Moon, ale to już przeczytacie niżej. Włosy Kolor grzywy ma po mamie, ale ciemność już po tacieNie mogłam w infoboxie ustawić poprawnego koloru, więc sorry.. Bliżej rogu ma pasek jasnego brązu, bardziej przy górnych konturach ma lekko ciemniejszy odcień tego jasnego. Zawsze na głowie ma białą opaskę i zawsze (dobra, prawie zawsze)ma włosy spięte w kitek. Oczy Oczy są wzorowane na kształcie oka Pinkie Pie. Tęczówki są koloru niebieskiegoZawsze myślałam, że są zielone. XD. W kryształowym królestwie Poza tym, że ma rozpuszczone włosy i tęczowe oczy, to jedyną zmianą jest to, że ma bransoletki na przednich kopytkach. Skrzydła Jej skrzydła są najbardziej interesujące. Zdobyła je po bardzo dramatycznej przygodzie. (ale o tym kiedy indziej) Są to bardzo silne, mocne i twarde skrzydła. Dzięki nim może osiągnąć prędkość 26 skrzydłobić. (przy maksymalnym wysiłku 37,5) Znaczek Znaczek zdobyła bardzo późno. Zdobyła go dopiero w świecie minecrafta, gdy zaatakował ją ender kuc i wbiła mu diamentowy miecz w serce. Historia Klasy 1-3Za bardzo nie pamiętam zerówki, więc od razu przejdźmy do czasów podstawówki. Rymnęło mi się. :) Jako małaWcale nie taka mała., wesoła klaczka ganiała się z przyjaciółmi na szkolnym korytarzu. Rzadko kiedy z kimś rozmawiała, ale miała swoje kontakty. Dobrze się uczyła i dobre oceny też dostawała, ale to już inna bajka. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami były Lemon Hearth i Rainbow Prisme.thumb|334px|Kucyki z którymi zaprzyjaźniłam się w szkole. W klasie drugiej poznała Bubble Juice i Thunder Bolta z którymi szybko złapała kontakt. Często umawiali się na pogawędki w parku. W klasie trzeciej raczej poznała wredniaków, niż przyjaciół.(niestety imion wam nie podam) Klasa 5Jak na razie tutaj się zatrzymamy, bo właśnie zaczynam drugi semestr tej klasy. Nie napisałam klasy 4, bo za bardzo jej nie pamiętam. W tej klasie poznała swoją najbardziej tajemniczą przyjaciółkę - Nova Star Andromeda Galaxy IIIWiem. To długi przydomek. XD. Kiedy się skumplowały (nie mam pojęcia jak, a mój kucyk nie chce ze mną o tym rozmawiać XD Nina po prostu ma słoniową pamięćPrzyznaję, że to prawda, ale czasami.). Cała ich trójka postanowiła założyć własny zespół przyjaciół. ,,Elemental Team" Praca Kiedyś (parę dni temu) Nina pracowała w ,,Rainbow Factory" jako przelicznik kolorów. Cała bieda była w tym, że zanim przyjęli ją do pracy musiała zobaczyć czym się musi zajmować.Oprowadzeniem zajęła się Wooden Toaster. Akurat kiedy szły na pomost przechodzili obok rzeźniarki i krew ją pochlapała. W tym właśnie momencie Wooden założyła na nią kitel. Przez pięć dni Nina pracowała przy przeliczaniu wielkich cystern kolorów. Pewnego dnia postanowiła zobaczyć czym oni się zajmują. Zakradła się i gdy zobaczyła prawdę, automatycznie pobiegła do głównego przetwarzacza i podłożyła TNTNie pytajcie się mnie jak ona wytrzasnęła TNT.. Udało jej się uratować i przy okazji parę uwięzionych kucyków. Mogła spokojnie odetchnąć z ulgą, a fartuch oddać Psycho Syringe. Charakter Pomocna Jeśli ją poprosisz o pomoc, nigdy nie odmówi. Zawsze poda ci lekcje i wytłumaczy jak zamienić 3/8 na ułamek dziesiętny. Leniwa Bardzo często nie chce jej się zrobić czegoś co miała zrobić, a potem zapomina o tym. Gaduła Kiedy rozkręca się jakiś temat w rozmowie, który ją interesuje, zawsze wtrąca swoje trzy grosze i nadaje jak katarynka. Chłopięcy charakterNo co? Interesuje się bardziej chłopięcymi rzeczami, niż dziewczęcymi między innymi: klocki lego Ninjago, minecraft , styl w ciuchach itp. Umiejętności Smykałka do gadów Ma bardzo dobrą rękę do gadów. Bardzo interesują ją dinozaury i prehistoria. Kiedyś znalazła w lesie jajko zaskrońca i zabrała je do domu. Tam po kilku dniach z jaja wykluł się mały wąż, który od razu wlazł jej do torby i odtąd ma tam własny (ogrzewany) domek. Gra na instrumentach Nina potrafi grać na keybordzie i gitarze elektrycznejNo dobra. Blefuję.. Co do keyborda to potrafi bardzo dobrze na nim grać. Opanowała już większość akordów. Gitarę elektryczną zdobyła w świecie FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's). Była to nagroda za przeżycie wszystkich nocy.( naprawdę radzę wam chociaż jeden zwiastun obejrzeć, bo gra mnie wciągnęła i polecam ją. 1 2 3) Klątwa Od kiedy w świecie Minecrafta spadła na nią klątwa, dostała paranormalnych mocy. O każdej pełni zamienia się w Nightmare MoonJak w fragmencie wymyślonej przeze mnie legendy. ,,Lecz musi się strzec, gdyż o każdej północnej porze, zamieniać się będzie w klacz o czarnym kolorze! ".Poza tym kiedy za bardzo się denerwuje, na ciele zaczynają pojawiać się czarne plamy, oczy mają ten sam desing co NM, podobnie jest w przypadku jednego ze skrzydeł i jeszcze włosy zaczynają falować i zmieniać kolor. Dostała też przy okazji moc władania koszmarami. Relacje z innymi Kucyki ze świata realistycznego Rodzice Co tu dużo mówić. Najbardziej kochana część rodziny. Zawsze gdy ma jakiś problem, zwraca się do thumb|266px|Ktoś kogo kocham najbardziej <3 nich po pomoc. Bardzo lubi spędzać z nimi wolny czas. Rainbow Prisme thumb|258px|Zawsze razem. Nawet w trudnych sytuacjach. :P Jej BFF i wice wersa. Razem w szkole chodzą na kółko plastyczne i właśnie zaczęły nowy obraz ,,Noc w jaskini". Raczej się nie zapowiada, że prędko go skończą. Bardzo często chodzą na lody. Od kiedy Nina zdobyła skrzydła, razem często latają by obejrzeć zawody na stadionie w Cloudsdale. Thunder Bolt Jej najlepszy szkolny przyjaciel. Bardzo często gadali ze sobą w szkole. Gdyby nie to, że Nina nie miała wtedy skrzydeł, m ogliby razem skakać po chmurkach, ale teraz często grają w siatkówkę podczas burzy. Kiedyś Ninę trafił piorun i najeżyły jej się włosy (z resztą była też trochę osmolona) dostała poparzeń trzeciego stopnia i Thunder zabrał ją do szpitalaCo wyjaśnia dlaczego mój kucyk boi się burzy.. Nova Star Andromeda Galaxy III Jak już pisałam, jest jej najbardziej tajemniczą przyjaciółką. Nina sama nie pamięta jak się poznały (stąd ich przyjaźń jest tajemnicza), ale są to dwie przyjaciółki. Zawsze kiedy jest nów księżyca, idą obserwować gwiazdy. Zapisują wtedy wszystkie gwiazdozbiory jakie znajdą (robią pracę na szkolny kiermasz). Bubble Juice i Lemon Hearth Spotkała je w dwóch różnych klasachTylko dlatego, że Bubble Juice jest starsza.(przez to, że nie zdała do klasy trzeciej). Dwie siostry, które ciągle mają inne zdanie na temat. Jeśli jedna mówi, że ładniejsze są te buty, to druga mówi, ze lepsze są te. Nina jednak się z nimi dogaduje. W przyszłości chcą założyć własną firmę. '''Bubble Juice: '''Może będziemy sprzedawać cytrusową lemoniadę? '''Lemon Hearth: '''Lepiej. Wciśniemy im trutkę miłości mówiąc, że to lemoniada malinowa. '''Nina: '... Aw Seriously!? Kucyki ze świata gier, filmów, animacji itp. Dzięki swojej maszynieO tym gdzie indziej., Nina może się przenosić do świata gier oraz filmów. Zawsze może się do nich przeteleportować. Kucyki ze świata minecrafta Slamacow, Bart i Dave Jej najlepsi przyjaciele z tego świata. Mało który się kiedykolwiek odezwał. Zawsze kiedy któreś chce coś powiedzieć, Nina odpowiada na pytanie które nawet nie zostało zadane. Kiedy pierwszy raz weszła do świata minecrafta, postanowiła zwiedzić okolicęWraz z Twilight Sparkle z tamtego świata (Rainbow Dash też tam była), ale to już inna bajka.. Tak się rozpędziła podczas biegu, że nie patrzyła na drogę i o mały włos się nie zderzyli. Dark, Fire, Wind, Ghost i Water W świecie minecrafta, są jak mane 6 w Equestrii. Zawsze kiedy na tym świecie czai się jakieś zło, oni tozło znajdą i pokonają. Każde z nich ma swoją wersję odwrotną (nie chodzi mi o Alter-Ego). Posiadają również swoją wersję Rainbow Power. Cała piątka umie grać na jakimś instrumencie. Mają też swoje elementy żywiołów. Postacie z BFDI i BFDIA Powiem tak. Ona ich po prostu uwielbia! Co prawda ma tam parę szorstkich kontaktów, ale ona po prostu jest jak Leafy. Dla niej nawet wróg jest przyjacielem. Zawsze kiedy ma ochotę na rywalizację grupową teleportuje się do nich. Kucyki z FNaF i FNaF 2 thumb|252px|So scaryyy... Bawiąc straszą i na odwrót. W tym świecie desing Niny zbytnio się nie zmienia. Kiedy chcepotrenować na gitarce, nic nie stoi jej na przeszkodzie, by do nich pójść. Ma tam wielu dobrych znajomych. Kiedy trwała jej czwarta noc najbardziej się wystraszyła końcówki phone call'a i Golden Freddiego, gdy wszedł do biura po tym jak popatrzyła na plakat.Mimo to, przeżyła wszystkie noce. Cytaty Z życia wzięte. (nie pełne, bo się nie zmieści) ''- Że WHAT?'' kultowy tekst ''- O Got'' jeszcze inny kultowy teks ''- Nie ma pierożków?'' Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi na pytanie - Co na obiad? ''- LUDZIE! To jest totalna paranoja!'' Gdy rozwiązuje sudoku Who's stoopid ?! ''('wycedzone przez zęby) Kiedy ktoś powie, że jest głupia Z filmów, książek, animacji itp. ''- Yoylecake!'' BFDI by Bubble ''- Aw Seriously!?'' BFDI by David ''- Blue skidoo, we can too!'' BFDIA by Leafy ''- Wheapons?'' Creeper Encounter by Slamacow ''- Jak to pierwszy krok? Na kopiec kreta!'' Reksio i kapitan Nemo by Kret Kretes ''- Rozsądek jest nudny. Użyjemy siły.'' Błyskawiczne zniknięcie by Skipper Trivia (ciekawostki) # Jest młodsza od twórcy. # Uwielbia Minecrafta # Nie lubi grać w horrory, jednakowoż lubi grać w FNaFPo prostu uodporniłam się na te wyskoki. (jednak to nie znaczy, że gra nie ma dreszczyku emocji).. # Ma wszystkie książki z serii ,,Dziennik Cwaniaczka" # Nadal trzyma w swoim pokoju figurki kucyków z G1. # Może i nie ma chłopaka, jednak ma swoich ulubionych przyjaciół (kolejność nie jest ważna): Purple Man, Phone Guy, Slamacow, Foxy, Bonnie i Freddy. # Jej ulubionym kucykiem jest Twilight. # Rozwalają ją teksty z ,,Pingwiny z Madagaskaru" # Żałuje, ze nie uczestniczyła w owym wieczorze panieńskimMożecie sami się domyśleć o co mi chodzi. :). # Zna wiele teorii na temat Minecrafta, FNaF i innych gier. # Nigdy nie wyrośnie z walk na poduchy. :) Przypisy